Winging It
by Thunderscourge
Summary: Soarin proves himself completely hopeless at this thing one might call romance if not for his failure at it, as he tries to woo Rainbow Dash while his fellow Wonderbolts take endless enjoyment from his floundering. Just how is a "decently" aged, pie obsessed, goofball supposed to ask a mare out anyways? Especially when she is a star in her prime, which he is most certainly not?
1. He's Winging It

"Welcome to the Wonderbolt Academy! We're glad to have all you new recruits joining us and our reserve team. You are Equestria's finest, and I look forward to seeing you fly!"

I take a breathe of relief after I finish my enthusiastic address. Today's the day! All the new Wonderbolt Reserves will be joining us, and sure enough Rainbow Dash got accepted this time! I was so worried she might not pass the test…

No. Bad Soarin. You're standing out in front of a crowd. You need to focus on your opening ceremony stuff!

...

...is she here? Why wouldn't she be? Should I check? If I check I might get nervous. I better just finish the opening ceremony...that's what I'll do!

"Now, Goose and Maverick here will be directing you today, but if you have any questions come to me or Captain Spitfire. We'll be in our offices handling all your paperwork, but don't be afraid to drop on by!"

All the new recruits salute me before separating into groups decided between my two associates beside me, and they all prepare to start settling in and training. I normally would help oversee things, but today is too busy a day to just dilly-dally—

My eyes catch sight of a certain rainbow mane poking out of a Wonderbolt uniform and my heart flutters. Not only that, but the mare who it belongs to gives me a quick salute before she heads off to join Goose.

I really hope I'm not blushing...somehow everypony can tell when somepony is blushing even underneath our fur. Probably a trick we picked up as a species somewhere along the way.

Oh, I suppose I should introduce myself! I am Soarin, one of the most experienced Wonderbolts there is, and I am hopelessly in love with a mare I barely know!

Not just that, but I'm about a good decade older than her...and her superior...and she's already a better flyer than me without even having half the training. I know I shouldn't technically like her given that she's a recruit and I'm a...but I can't help myself!

I guess I should tell you all a bit about her. She lives in Ponyville, but she grew up originally in Cloudsdale. Word is she dropped out of school at some point, but I haven't used my position to check up on any personal information like that! Honest!

But even after dropping out and becoming a weather manager at Ponyville, she's become an amazing flyer! At the young flyer's competition awhile back she won while performing a Sonic Rainboom, an amazing feat that had previously only been thought to be a legend! Not only that, she performed it while saving my life!

Thinking about it, she's done that a couple times. During the trials for the Equestria Games she also saved me after I was a dunce and got distracted while flying. I'll admit I have a weakness for really, really beautiful mares...like Rainbow...

But, you know, hehe, I'm...kind of a dork. Never had the guts to ask a pony out...but I want to. But I shouldn't...but...

"Soarin, what are you doing just standing there? Get to work!"

Oh, darn, that's Spitfire! So, uh, anyway, welcome to my world! Time to get to work.

* * *

A couple days go by and I steel myself the best I can. I make sure I spend as much time doing work as I can and not watching a certain trainee...even though she's faster, more graceful—

Nonono. Bad. You shouldn't even be liking a mare that much younger than you…

I am standing out on the runway acting as the overall overseer of the two trainee teams. It's nice seeing some new blood on the team, as Spitfire, Fleetfoot, and I are certainly not getting any younger.

The whistles of my subordinates go off to signal the end of today's drills. We want to push our newbies to their limits, not hurt them. An injury can be a major setback after all, something I personally am acquainted with. Spitfire and Fleetfoot almost replaced me on our Games team after my injury then!

...totally not bitter about that. Not one bit!

Now that things are wrapping up out here, time to go inside and make sure my work there is done for the day. I might not like it particularly, but I have a lot more tolerance for paperwork than Fleetfoot and some of the others do. Spitfire would go crazy from the boredom she gets from it if I weren't around!

On my way into the main building, however, I catch sight of a rainbow tail attached to a blue flank walking by the front. My body freezes up and my heart flutters as I bring my eyes to focus on Rainbow Dash, who now is only a few feet away from me. She's talking to another recruit, a mare from her hometown of Ponyville, and I find myself unable to do or say anything.

Should I...talk to her? Or is that too informal? Should I just let her go by, as if I—

"Uh, hey, Rainbow Dash."

Stupid mouth, why did you have to go off like that? I hadn't even meant to speak up...and now I just sounded like an idiot.

Rainbow Dash turns around at the sound of her name, and to my surprise she's smiling! I guess she does kind of idolize us Wonderbolts, and was nice to me even when I was injured...

"Oh, hey Soarin. I was wondering where you were," Rainbow cheerfully greets as she pulls her goggles up from her eyes to near her soft ears. With her facing me, I try to not blush as well as not stare.

Looking her in her purple eyes is quite possibly the most nerve wracking thing I've ever done, including all the things I've done for the Wonderbolts.

The other mare, seeming to notice that a new conversation has started, leaves and gives a goodbye to Rainbow. That leaves me standing here on this large cloud like an idiot with Rainbow smiling at me.

She was wondering where I was though? Really?

"Really?"

Rainbow flaps her wings to rise off the cloud a few feet and to hover over to be beside me, where she playfully nudges my side, "Yeah! Besides the ponies from Ponyville, I don't really know anypony here."

Huh...should I feel good about that? Or does she count me on the same level as Spitfire, who she's run into about as much? She probably just thinks I'm a cool old timer...

I rub the back of my head and smile at her in the least embarrassed way I can manage, "Well, if you need anything from me, just let me know, okay? My office is next to Captain Spitfire's, on the right here."

Rainbow lands on the cloud beside me and flashes another smile, "Cool. I'll be sure to stop by!"

Other ponies heading over to the mess hall catches Rainbow's attention and in a flash she darts towards their group, the cyan mare giving a quick wave to me as she heads over to grab food.

"Hehe, I've got to go grab some grub before the others eat it all. Catch ya later!"

I wave, not that she can see me do it as she leaves. As she joins the others in her group, my own stomach growls.

I could use some food too…

But I don't. I have work to do, and the idea of going and eating with her terrifies me. Just looking at her makes me nervous...

* * *

After a week I've not really run into Rainbow that much, even though I see her at practice every day. I'm too stuck with being worried about professionality or if I even have a chance to make any kind of move. Even just talking to her makes me freak out, not that we've done it all that much.

"Cloud to Soarin."

She's only here for a few weeks though. Then she'll go back to Ponyville, where she might get a coltfriend...or go home to one if she already has one. Wouldn't that be the worst? I suppose it would make sense though. She's beautiful and the best athlete in all of Equestria. She probably has suitors lining up from here to the Gryphon kingdom…

"Hellooooo."

I feel so guilty, but I can't help it if she's awesome and beautiful...especially in that nice, form fitting tight uniform. It takes every bit of my willpower to not just stare when we're outside—

"Soarin!"

With a loud and rough voice I am dragged back to the real world from my thoughts. I'm sitting across from Captain Spitfire, or just Spitfire to friends like me, and she is staring at me from her own side of the desk. She has half climbed on top of it to get closer to me in order to yell that loudly.

How long had I been spacing out? I don't even remember what I'm doing here...

I flash her a guilty smile, "Oh, hey! Sorry about that. Just…" uhhh, excuse time. What's a good excuse...let me think...oh, that's it! "Thinking."

She moves back to her original seated position, and from her face I can tell Spitfire is less than amused, "Thinking?"

I know that she is calling me on my excuse, though it isn't exactly untrue. Since I'm not lying I chuckle and continue to give her a smile in an attempt to laugh it off, "Yeah, thinking."

She raises an eyebrow at me, "I see."

Spitfire lets the matter drop, and I still cannot remember why I'm here. I keep quiet, my stupid smile continuing on my face despite. Eventually her attention returns to the papers on her desk and I feel relief wash over me with the end of her scrutiny.

Her paperwork is about the new recruits...oh, yeah! That's why I'm here. Luckily I remember this before she asks, for my previous thoughts come rushing back to me, "Sooo, Soarin, what do you think about the new recruits?"

I've been reviewing all of them and their progress all day. Luckily Rainbow is so good that I need not observe her at all, for I am not sure I could have torn my eyes away from her fla—cutie mark.

What? I'm allowed to admire beauty, aren't I? She has a very nice...thunderbolt. Yeaah…

Ahem, time to give my overall assessment. Yes. That.

"They really are something. Not exactly sure all of them will make the final cut, but some sure have talent."

Spitfire grows a most impish smirk and I feel worry creep up my spine again, "I'd say. Rainbow Dash has certainly proven herself to be quite the Wonderbolt material."

She was a good enough flyer years ago...now we just need to hone what talent she has! That's why an ol' timer like me can even hope to keep up with someone as new as Dash, just like Spitfire. We know what we're doing!

I nod in approval at Spitfire's statement, for I agree completely, "Yeah. She would have beaten us at the Equestria Games if she had a better team."

That removes the smirk from her face and I realize I may have hit a nerve. Spitfire is kind of prideful...seeing someone who is even better than her when she started has got to kill her pride.

Spitfire tries to play it off with a small shrug, "Maybe. But while she's here she's on the best flying team there is."

I continue to nod and smile. Rainbow's something else, that's for sure—why is Spitfire's mischievous grin returning?

She leans across her desk with a patronizing smirk, "You seem quite the fan. Ironic, given her own obsession with us."

I know what she's hinting at—and yes, she is right that I do have my own reciprocal obsession for our special trainee—but no, I'm not going to admit it out loud. She may not exactly be my superior, but I'm not telling another high ranked Wonderbolt that I really want to...get to know a recruit.

So I try and rationalize my...appreciation of Rainbow to my old friend, "She did save us both once, and me again in the tryouts. I'd be lying if I wasn't grateful."

Her face tells me on every level that she isn't buying it. Spitfire rolls her eyes and snorts in a most amused fashion, "That's one way of putting it. I saw you two at the Royal Wedding."

I may normally have a very, very light blue coat most of the time, but I am pretty sure I am blushing so much now that she can see it through my fur. My complete inexperience with this whole sort of thing is really coming to bite me, as I can't even mumble a response.

Spitfire's amusement comes and passes in a fleeting moment, as she quickly regains her serious composure and resumes her inspection of the various forms before her.

"Enough about her though. She's not our only new recruit, and it's our job to handle them all."

She's right of course…but I wouldn't mind talking about Rainbow all day if it didn't mean getting embarrassed like this.

"Right," I agree right before she continues.

"So, who else is showing some promise? That Thunderlane is decent too I guess. Nice stallion, not too bright. Good with the kids."

* * *

After a training accident sent Goose to the hospital the other day I assigned Fleetfoot to take his spot. She resents having to look after newbies, which is exactly why I put her there.

What? I'm not getting back at her or anything for the whole trials thing. She just needs to learn how to play nice with others, so it's a nice lesson for her.

Still, today I have to play a bit more of an active role to make sure she does her job right. So I'm overseeing the trainees as they get ready, and doing my best to not have my body not physically react to being so close to Rainbow.

To my surprise, Rainbow takes off into the air, does a flip and then flaps over to where I am standing. Her wonderbolt outfit is hugging every nice curve and line of her body while her goggles cover her nice eyes.

As she hovers about ten feet in front of me, Rainbow tries to get my attention by waving her hooves, "Hey Soarin! You wanna watch some of my awesome tricks as I warm up?"

Oh thank Celestia and Luna for this gracious gift.

At the same time though, can I handle watching her? It's sort of my job...yeah. I think I can. We haven't officially started practice yet, so she can do as she pleases.

I shift my eyes up from where they've been staring intently to her face, giving her a half-confidant smile, "Sure. I mean, it's my job."

Spitfire would either be greatly amused or chew me out for this...very sugar and ice personality, that I've learned she has.

Rainbow giggles a bit as she prepares to go into a maneuver of sorts, "Well aren't you lucky!"

Boy, am I...this is even better than my embarrassing dreams on the grounds that it is real. Rainbow wants to show off. For me. There can be a million and more reasons why, but I don't care about that. I care about the reality of the matter: I get to watch Rainbow be awesome, and not feel bad about doing so!

In the air Rainbow goes through all sorts of tricks, be it rolls, flips, zig-zags, or spinning around various assorted clouds in the sky. Her great speed leaves a streak of rainbow behind her and her tail…she's a prodigy at this. Besides the whole coordinated flying thing, she has almost nothing she can learn from us. She's just so...perfect.

Of course, I will admit I took to admiring the tight uniform she was doing these tricks in...it just looks right on her. That's all, I swear! Especially how it clings to her...cutie mark. Yeah...

After a series of these tricks that seems to last forever, Rainbow touches down on the runway in front of me with a big smirk on her face. She seems pleased with her own tricks, and her pride is well deserved. She's amazing at flying, and I can only wish I was lucky enough to be her wingman. How it'd be nice to be that young again...

After letting out a small breathe of exertion, Rainbow looks at me with a beaming, smug smile, "How was that?"

I open my mouth to respond, but the loud shouting of somepony behind Rainbow catches us both off guard.

"Private Dash, get a move on! You should be in the air with the others already!"

I recognize it as none other than Fleetfoot with her...interesting voice, though I am significantly less scared by the outburst than Rainbow is, "Yes ma'am!"

She turns around and starts to leave, but not before turning back to face me and say, "Catch ya later Soarin!"

I smile at her, and this time I think she sees me say my goodbye. As she takes off, Fleetfoot trots over to me with a deep scowl. I swallow my breath, nervous about whatever is irritating her.

The scowl quickly shifts into being a barely restrained laugh as she comments, "Isn't she a bit young for you?"

Really? That makes Spitfire AND Fleetfoot who have already seen through me...maybe I can pretend that nothing's going on...

I raise an eyebrow to feign my ignorance, "What? What are you talking about?"

She raises her flight goggles to look at me with a huge smirk on her face, her eyes rolling as she speaks smugly, "Believe me, you're not as subtle as you think you are."

I'm hopeless...maybe another try will work? Please work. I want it to work. Fleetfoot will never let this go if she confirms I have an interest in Rainbow. I can imagine the endless laughter now...

My facade begins to crack as I grow more nervous, "I have no idea what you're talking about, hehe."

She just sniggers and pokes my chest with a hoof, "Oh please, your eyes have been on her ass the past ten minutes. What, are you just admiring her candy colored tail?"

Yeah, I'm as obvious as she says. Well it's not my fault. I can't help it! It's not like I want to be some pervert or anything like that, but they really have to make our flight uniforms less form fitting. Yeah. That's it.

Totally not me at all.

She removes her hoof from my chest as I look over to the side to avert eye contact while mumbling under my breathe, "You're exaggerating."

"Go for it."

Wait...what?

I look back to Fleetfoot, who is smiling at me, "Huh?"

Fleetfoot shrugs at my question, "I say go for it. You never have any fun," her voice quiets and becomes more...suggestive, "Go have some cherry pie."

Ohohoho, no. Nonono. Bad conversation. Abort conversation—she's laughing! Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this, huh?

Because she is somewhat causing a scene, I plead for this to end, "Fleeeeet, stop."

My old friend groans as she relents. As her laughing dies down she turns around to go about her duties, preparing to take flight as she says one last thing, "Fine, be the creepy old stalker guy and not the hot teacher who dates a student. Your choice."

...I don't regret making her hang with the newbies now. Not at all.

Still, Fleet's got a point...

* * *

After a long day's work, I head to the mess hall for some much needed food. Working always makes me work up an appetite, today's no different! It's only the early afternoon, but we mostly work in the very early morning until about now. Flying gets dangerous when things start getting dark, so we make sure we're all done way before that's an issue.

Now, today's work has made me work up an appetite like any other day, but to my surprise it would not be another day of swallowing down whatever I'm given.

No, instead today the cooks hand me a box. A special gift they say...that happens to be the size of a pie box.

As Fleetfoot alluded to the other day, I LOVE pie. By far my favorite food...pumpkin, apple, blueberry...I love it all. It only takes a sniff for my nose to pick up that this is apple pie, and if my nose is correct it is even from Sweet Apple Acres! They have the best pie, and I've enjoyed ordering from them ever since I found out about them at the Gala years back.

Everypony is busy eating their own meals, so I just go about my business and find a seat at an empty table. For some reason there is nopony sitting in the middle of the mess hall, and so I make myself comfortable there. I don't like intruding on others, and I wouldn't want to make them uncomfortable by having a superior officer eat with them.

I could wait for Spitfire, Fleetfoot, Surprise, and some other veterans to come by, but this is a pie we're talking about. A pie. They could show up when they want, I am starting now.

I open the box and look down at the marvelous pie within it. Inside the box is a small tag saying "From Rainbow Dash", and I feel my heart melt.

She bought me pie…

Does she...like me? I mean, she isn't really the type to be a sycophant, so I doubt she's just trying to get on my good side…

I look around to see if I can spot her, but in the mass chaos of the mess hall I am unable to do so. I would like to share it with her...after all, she did give it to me, but she isn't in sight…

Oh well, I guess I can enjoy it myself then and thank her later!

I lower my mouth to the pie and—

BAM!

The pie erupts in a display of confetti and party streamers, exploding all around my face and either it or me makes a noise loud enough to draw the attention of the entire crowd in the mess hall, who all fall silent.

"Haha, gotcha!"

Except one recognizable voice that is...

Rainbow emerges from the crowd and trots over to me as everyone bursts out into laughter. She puts a hoof around my shoulder as she continues to laugh.

"Oh the look on your face was priceless!"

...so much for it being a gift. I'm cool with pranks, but...this is a bit much.

"Heh. Yeah. Funny."

My voice is anything but amused, and I think she picks that up. I've lost my appetite, and after wiping exploded pie from my face. I remove her hoof and head for the exit.

I want to laugh...but my tearing eyes want to do otherwise.

* * *

That night I am laying on my bed back in Cloudsdale, having gone home to my real bed out of sheer humiliation. As such, the sound of somepony ringing my doorbell surprises me.

Not about to be rude and ignore somepony out of my own self-pity, I get up and cross the house to answer the door. Who could possibly want to see me? I made sure fans didn't have my address so they can't stalk me, so I doubt it's one of them...

When I get to the door I open it, only to find nopony outside. Instead there is a nice, neat package similar to the one earlier sitting in front of my door, only this one has a card on top of it.

Rainbow...

I look around for her, only to catch sight of a rainbow tail darting into a nearby cloud for cover. She must be nervous...hehe.

"Sorry," the card reads, and when I put it down to observe the box I find that a familiar scent is coming from it. It's a Sweet Apple Acres pie...how did she get it? I doubt she bought two originally...

It's still warm too. She must have gone all the way back to Ponyville and picked it up to bring it here. And since she's not heartless enough to prank me so terribly a second time, she must have done this as a peace offering.

I smile down at the pie, "That mare."

I look up to the cloud she is peaking through oh-so sneakily, but when my eyes catch sight of her she takes off in a rainbow streak. I rush to put the pie down and fly after her, calling out as I do so.

"Rainbow!"

She stops in her tracks, no longer running after her name is heard. She slumps her shoulders as she assumes her standing-while-flying position she so covets, and I soon catch up with her.

I'm not all that mad. Just shy and embarrassed, and from her reaction I can tell she is the latter as well.

When I reach her I have to go around her to look right at her, but she is trying to avert her eyes as she bites her lip.

Okay Soarin, you can do this…

...or you can't. Either way, you got to say something or else she's going to think you're angry. Or dumb. Or both.

I make an effort to smile at her cheerfully as I hover in front of her, "I'm not that hungry. I don't think I can finish that pie by myself. Mind helping me?"

She actually seems genuinely surprised that I asked, and her eyes grow a bit confused as she tries to piece together what I just said and am asking.

"Uhhhh…" she swallows her breath as she looks around skittishly, "I guess."

I bring her back to my house where I am quickly able to set up a table to eat the pie on, and though I was lying when I said I couldn't eat it all by myself, who am I to care? I got Rainbow to come hang out with me, and even eat a meal with me! Sure it's not a date, but score one for Soarin.

Still, Rainbow just seems to have her brain set on "stunned". She gives me various confused looks as I prepare the table, and once we're ready to eat and I serve her the pie she finally finds the words she is looking for.

"You're not mad?"

I was at first, I'll admit...getting horribly pranked in front of all your subordinates by your crush you're sure they all know you like is quite the embarrassing endeavor. One I would not like to repeat...except of course if it means I get to have Rainbow over for pie like this.

I smile to her again to show that I am totally happy right now, which is exactly the case, "You're sorry, right?"

She nods slowly, to which I laugh.

"Then I'm fine. Now dig in! You must be tired from all that flying today."

I could swear I see her blush when she realizes I put together that she went all the way to Ponyville for this, but is that a blush-blush or one of embarrassment?

Whatever the case, I would soon find myself surprised that there is someone out there with worse table manners than myself! Not that I mind of course, because for once someone isn't complaining about my own.

Even if this is a one time thing, I can enjoy the moment I have, right?

* * *

In our little tight knit community, word goes around fast. Surprisingly I was not being razzed for the apparent shriek I gave out subconsciously when my pie was booby trapped. That was not the story going around.

No, the word going around was that I was a stud. How they all came to that conclusion, I have no idea, but I'm not about to say they're wrong.

So with this whole story going around I was not too caught off guard when one of my associates pulled me aside. Of course, what Fleetfoot asks me has nothing to do with being a stud, so I am left confused by the white haired mare.

"Word is you ate Private Rainbow's pie," she starts in a blunt manner, leaving me confused. What's the big deal about eating her pie? I earned that pie with a certain shriek.

I do not see how this word going around has resulted in Maverick congratulating me on being a stud, but I just nod and go along with it, "Well, it was really mine after she gave it to me."

That makes my flying partner snicker for some reason. What, did I say something wrong? Why is Fleetfoot laughing?

"She gave it to you?" she wags her eyebrows suggestively. What's so suggestive about eating Rainbow's pie though? I don't get it...maybe this is why I am so bad with girls? I don't get things...

I try to explain myself, but she just keeps laughing, "To make up for the mess hall prank. She came to me to apologize."

Given that she cannot stop being amused by what I am saying, I decide to address it directly, "Oh hah hah. I'm missing a joke, aren't I?"

She puts a hoof around my shoulder and just keeps laughing, "Pretty much. Now, I'm gonna be frank—"

My eyes roll, "You always are."

"—we got a betting pool going on."

...great. Before I only suspected that everypony could see how much I liked Rainbow, but now Fleetfoot's taking bets on it. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so nice so I could yell at her over this...

I sigh as I realize there is nothing I can do about this or would anyways, "How many ponies?"

The mare just keeps snickering as she answers my question, "About twenty so far, but I'm thinking we can round up a few more."

Might as well not overreact, as that would just fuel the fire so to speak.

"What makes someone win?"

That quiets her laughter as she instead goes, "Ehhh, it's kind of a loose bet. Some people are betting how long it will take you to ask her out. Others are saying you never will. Some think that even if you do, she'll say no because she's into mares. Rainbows and all, that sort of thing."

That would be...unfortunate. Not that I would judge her. It would just mean we have incompatible chemistry…

I shake my head and bring myself back to my conversation. Not going to space out this time.

To focus more on the issue at hand, I ask Fleet a more pointed question, "What did you bet on?"

"Awww, that'd spoil the fun if you know who bet what," she whines.

"It's against regulation," I sigh, referring to the whole superior officer dating a new recruit. That's just not allowed.

Of course, Fleetfoot doesn't understand what I was referring to, "The bet? Spitfire's in on it. Who could possibly bust us?"

…

…

Spitfire's in on it.

Why does everypony partake in my misery?

I sigh as I try to get over the fact that a captain is betting on when I will get together Rainbow, "No, I meant asking Rainbow out."

Fleetfoot playfully nudges me, "Nopony would blame you for one night."

While that would certainly be...nice, that's not exactly the kind of guy I am. I've had this crush for months after all, and I don't think my fancy will wane after a single night with Rainbow Dash. I still am head over hooves for her after we ate pie together after all, and that was quite the special occasion!

"I don't want a single night though."

Fleetfoot scoffs at me, something I am quite used to, "A romantic at heart? Boy, everypony knew you were soft, but I don't think anypony thought you were this sappy," she turns to leave, "Well, good luck. I can see the headline now! Old stallion gets with rising young star!"

"You're a year older than me!" I complain, only for Fleetfoot to brush off my complaint. I know I'm not _that_ old, but it's still...weird.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don't look half as old as you though. Must be all that thinking you do. Causes those bags under your eyes."

That is something I should work on...doing all the paperwork and training doesn't exactly give me much time to sleep. And I do not think too much! I think just the right amount.

Still, I cannot go without my own playful quip for my playfully antagonistic partner, "And you sound like you smoke a pack a minute."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get with the girl already so I can go collect my money."

If only it was that easy...

* * *

Turns out, actually, that it kind of is.

After I finish my duties I am joined by an enthusiastic Rainbow Dash, who seems to be a million times more confident than she was the other day. I'm glad she's feeling good like that...

"I'm done with drills for today. Wanna go out and fly?" she asks playfully. Who does she think she is talking to?

"Of course!"

She turns around, and I swear she is actually showing off her body to me. I mean, she is lowering her front and raising her back end, giving me quite the view of her without her uniform—

Her mischievous face turns around and shouts, "Race you to that cloud!"

I don't even see the cloud she is pointing to, given my previous line of sight. She dashes away at an incredibly fast pace, doing her name proud, and I do my best to fly after her.

Of course, she was just preparing to launch herself at a hurtling speed. Nothing…intentionally hot about it at all.

After I catch up to her at the targeted cloud she is there alternating between laughing and sticking her tongue out at me. She's quite the spitfire, that she is, even more than ol' Spitfire...though I suppose Spitfire was like this back in the day too.

"Boy you're slow!" Rainbow jokes, and I just try and laugh it off as I keep myself from looking anywhere indecent.

"I'm not getting any younger," I retort as I flap my wings intentionally slow for just the duration of the sentence.

She pokes my chest playfully, "Oh come on, you're not _that_ old."

Hmmm...you know what, Rainbow? You're right!

With a strong flap of my wings I burst through the air similar to how she had earlier, all the while yelling, "You're right. I bet these young wings could beat you to that cloud!"

"Hey, no fair!" she yells back as she chases after me to the random cloud chosen. I reach it first, having cheated in the same way that she had before.

I'm kind of glad she pranked me the other day, since now she seems to think we're pretty chummy...I like this. Even if there's a chance she likes Fleetfoot and Spitfire more than me.

* * *

After flying around and being complete goofs for the better part of an afternoon, Rainbow has officially worn herself out. I'm not nearly as tired since I haven't done any real flying today outside of our little exercise, but I still fly up next to the cloud she has collapsed onto to get a breather.

Looking at her as she catches her breath, eyes closed like she is sleeping, brings a smile to my face. She looks so beautiful with the puffy cloud beneath her, blue sky beyond...

"That was...fun," Rainbow says in between breaths before tapping on the large open space of the cloud before her, as if she is inviting me up.

I take the open space to lay down myself, and once I am across from her I return her smirk, "You said it."

She rolls over on the cloud and brings her hooves into her chest, which is absolutely adorable if I must say so myself. She seems to be thinking about something, so I give her time to think. I don't need to say anything. It's nice just being here with her...

After about a minute Rainbow starts speaking in a slow voice that gradually picks up, "We...have tomorrow off. I was, uh, thinking of going to Cloudsdale. You...wanna come?"

Hmmm, what do I have to do tomorrow...oh, right! Spitfire's paperwork.

"I'm not sure. I've got some paperwork to do."

Rainbow's face deflates for some reason, as if I upset her. Oh no. I don't want to upset her.

She reaches a hoof out to touch my face, her voice partially dejected, "Come on, it'll be fun."

Wait…

She's…

No. She can't be...

I blush as I bring up that what she's saying sounds like a...well...date, "What if somepony sees us and gets the wrong idea?"

"I knew I should have asked Rarity for advice," Rainbow mumbles as she pulls her hoof back, my nose becoming less warm as her soft fur retreats from it.

That name's familiar...where do I know it from...

Wait, I think I got it!

"Isn't that the Unicorn from the Young Flyers Competition?"

Rainbow grunts as she rolls over again and pulls herself closer on the cloud to me, "Forget her. I'm just trying to think about how to word this."

She brings a hoof to her chin as her mind turns and tosses about whatever it is she's thinking, but her proximity makes me glad I'm on a cloud...

Rainbow rubs her own shoulder when she finally finds the words she wants, though from her face I can tell she's nervous.

"Would you...go out with me?"

YES-wait, processing...processing…

She likes me? I think she likes me. So I should probably say something, but I'm too dumbstruck with my jaw dropped to do that just yet.

"I mean, if you don't want to, I understand, but…" she averts her eyes as she tries to hide her insecurity, "Ponies keep telling me you like me. And I like you, since you're fun and nice...so I thought, you know, that maybe…"

Before she could pull away or anything, I give my answer with a tight hug. She tenses up at first, but soon she melts against me as she returns the embrace.

I'm the one to speak this time, cutting her own mumbling off, "I do…You're the most athletic, beautiful, and fun mare I know."

Rainbow's wings spring up and she looks ready to go flying again, as if a second wind has hit her. Her face is beaming and when she brings it in close to mine to nuzzle muzzles I feel my heart flutter.

"Let's go out then. Spitfire owes us both one anyways, so let's have some fun!"

That Spitfire does after she put us both in a hard position at the Equestria Games trials, but…

Why? Why does Rainbow like me? I know I want her to, but I'm hardly as perfect as her...

"Aren't I a bit...old for you?"

My words actually seem to anger Rainbow, who grows a scowl as she moves her front hooves to the back of my head.

"I don't see what age has got to do with it at all. I like you, you like me. Screw whatever anypony else thinks."

When she pulled me in to kiss her, I had to say I gave little resistance.

All I know is this: I might not know what I'm doing, but life can't get much better than this feeling.

* * *

_**A/N: A bit late for Soarin's dear Pi Day, but I thought that it's about time I bring this story over here too. I hope you all enjoyed, and please leave your thoughts in the reviews for me!**_


	2. She's Winging It

**_A/N: Special thanks to Randomness-sama, ShiningShadow1965, litestardt, and Steefwaterbutter_**

**_for your reviews last chapter! Your thoughts are greatly appreciated, and I hope to hear what you guys think about Rainbow's side of the story!_**

**Bit of the same from last chapter, but not 100%, so I hope you guys enjoy! Please leave your thoughts in the comments below so I can bring you more fun chapters down the road!**

* * *

Okay Rainbow, you can do this…just the first day of your reserve training. Nothing to be too nervous about, right? Not like the Young Flyers competition all over again.

Just...working at your dream job. Totally less nerve wracking!

What was that breathing technique the egghead princess learned again? The one to calm down and not stress out? Uhhh…

Oh forget it, I'm good! No need to worry! None at all!

I mean, come on. I'm THE Rainbow Dash. Hooves down the best flyer in all of Equestria. Not only that, but somepony so awesome that she's best friends with a princess, saved the world a ton of times, and the pony who got to represent loyalty itself!

So yeah, I think I can do this. I mean, if I can't, who can? I almost beat the three best Wonderbolts in a race when I had two ponies who can barely fly on my team.

Speaking of which, one of them is giving a speech right now. Some introductory thing that doesn't really matter and nopony will remember.

"Welcome to the Wonderbolt Academy! We're glad to have all you new recruits joining us and our reserve team. You are Equestria's finest, and I look forward to seeing you fly!"

I may not care exactly what he's saying, but I do keep my eyes on Soarin as he speaks. He's wearing his blue dress uniform, which is quite…uhhhh…nice? I personally prefer the skintight flight suit we wear. Just more effective.

But yeah, the dress shirt's nice. Yeah, nice. What? What's wrong with that? Soarin's one of the top Wonderbolts, I'm allowed to say he looks nice in his uniform, right?!

...

Okay, I'll admit I'm looking forward to more than just joining the Wonderbolt Reserves today with all the training and whatever. I'm already a good flyer after all. The best. The other reason…

Well, uh…

Never mind. I should probably be listening to the speech Soarin's giving.

"Now, Goose and Maverick here will be directing you today, but if you have any questions come to me or Captain Spitfire. We'll be in our offices handling all your paperwork, but don't be afraid to drop on by!"

Hmmm...I might take him up on that offer if I'm not beat after practice. It's nice already knowing the head honchos here, and having them owe you a thing or two!

It seems like we're being split up to groups to join two of the instructor ponies. They're the same guys as the last time I was here, who somehow got the nicknames Goose and Maverick. They call Soarin Iceman for some reason, but it's probably because of how he's colored. Never really asked them all about it, since Soarin's just Soarin to me.

As I line up in Goose's group I smile at the thought of the Wonderbolt's top male officer. He's been in the Wonderbolts since I started obsessing over them about ten years ago, when he was a newcomer who was breaking all sorts of records because of his controlled approach to flying.

Me? I like going fast, and so I broke those records on my own time before I even came here. I'm just that awesome, you know?

"Okay, for those of you who don't know me I am known here as Goose. My partner Maverick and I are not the most formal, so feel free to call us our nicknames. However, we do believe in hard work so it's time to get flying!"

Oh, mister moustache is talking and everypony's taking off. Time to show off my stuff!

...and hope a certain pony is watching.

* * *

The practice these past few days has been a breeze. Thunderlane and I are doing the best I think, but since Twilight taught me how to learn things easier I am doing even better than him when they test us on procedures and everything. Just got to apply the way I pay attention to flying to stuff people say and stuff in books!

She calls it an eddie...eiid… eidetic memory? What, just because I don't know how to pronounce it doesn't mean I don't got it! Apparently a few young ponies get it, and its supposed to go away, but so long as I'm paying attention I can remember just about anything!

...too bad I don't like paying attention. Especially when it concerns work. But it makes sense when I can recall every Daring Do book and everything I've learned about the Wonderbolts…

As I prepare to land from my current exercise, I come up with an idea and call out to my instructor.

"Performing a flyby!"

Goose appears to be a bit nervous despite his sunglasses as I pick up speed and begin to approach him at the end of the runway at an accelerating flying speed.

"Negative, just because we told you recruits we used to do them does not mean we want you to—

The air from me rushing past him knocks him off his hooves and into his partner, Maverick. I snicker as I prepare to land. Not sure if that's how flybys are done, but you gotta start somewhere!

I touch down and go over to help the two ruffled instructors up, who both are trying to try not to laugh. They were telling us about how they used to mess with Spitfire like that and were both surprised they kept their jobs this long. Gotta love ponies who have a good sense of humor!

Now, where was I? Hmm…

Oh, right! Wonderbolt stuff!

Like, I know Soarin went to Canterlot for high school and was a year behind egghead's brother, Shining Armor, and his wife, Princess Cadance. Top of the class even, though I bet that's because his parents probably only gave him pie if he did well—

Never mind, hehe. So what if I know a lot about him? They're my idols after all. Every fan knows random stuff about their idols, right? Like Twilight has the great egghead Starswirl to look up to. I have Soarin for that!

Yeah...hehe. Totally going with that.

After they blow their whistles and end the practice I join my current flying partner, Cloudchaser and we leave the landing pad while talking about nothing really important. Just snickering about the flyby I just did and the way I knocked over our superior officers in a way they can't get mad about.

As we walk around somepony else's voice pops up, one that makes my ears twitch.

"Uh, hey, Rainbow Dash."

I turn around to see Soarin smiling at me like a dope. He's a bit goofy, just being honest, but I don't mind. He always seemed nice when I watched him as a filly and as I grew up, and meeting him at the Gala, the young flyer's competition, and even when I competed against him at the Equestria Games trials proved to me that he's as nice as he seems.

Not that I am, like, a fangirl or anything. I just think he's a cool guy...so what if I used to have posters of him? I had posters for all the Wonderbolts! Just...more of him than the others. And one over my bed. And a stuffed animal version of him.

Know what? I need to stop standing around thinking crazy thoughts when I have an awesome guy to talk to. Am I right? I know. I always am. No need to flatter me.

"Oh, hey Soarin. I was wondering where you were," I greet him as cheerfully as I can manage. As I say it I realize I have not removed my flight goggles, so I pull them up on my head.

Is that a blush I see on his face for a moment? Nah, I doubt it. Probably just me readjusting to the light outside.

Cloudchaser snickers for a moment before waving and leaving me behind with Soarin, my flying partner heading to the mess hall. I keep smiling at Soarin even as I say goodbye to her, wondering if he is ever going to reply. His face just seems to be in this state of confusion, nervousness, and happiness all in one.

He should do faces for a living. He'd probably get rich! Then again, so could Pinkie Pie...good thing he only likes the edible pie. Wouldn't want him choking on her pink fur.

"Really?" Soarin finally chokes up with a wavering smile on his face. He's acting pretty strange. Is everything fine with him?

Ehh, I'm sure he's fine. He'd say if something was wrong, right?

Might as well cheer him up anyways! I'm awesome, and he'll probably love getting a closer look at me. I mean, who wouldn't?

I flaps my wings to rise off the cloud a few feet and to hover over to be beside Soarin, where I playfully nudges his side, "Yeah! Besides the ponies from Ponyville, I don't really know anypony here."

Weirdly enough, this seems to make him even more nervous. What's with him today? Normally he's a bit dorky, but he's really weird today.

Before I can question his dopiness, he rubs his head and tries cracking a bigger smile to me, "Well, if you need anything from me, just let me know, okay? My office is next to Captain Spitfire's, on the right here."

I would like to talk to him more sometime…

What? I don't have a crush or anything! I could have had anypony above my bed, honest! It's not like I like him or anything...well, I like him, but not...you know what I mean!

Stupid Rainbow, you shouldn't have to fight off a blush as you land next to him and talk back, "Cool. I'll be sure to stop by!"

I hear some ponies nearby talking about food, and a quick glance shows that they're all going to eat. Those lardponies will eat all of the food if I don't go there! I need to go at once!

No, I'm not trying to avoid blushing in front of Soarin. Why would you possibly think that? You're weird. I'm just hungry is all.

I leave Soarin to go join the others, waving as I go to grab food, "Hehe, I've got to go grab some grub before the others eat it all. Catch ya later!"

…

He doesn't call after me...not that I care of course! It just would be nice, you know, to have somepony I know and like come with me to go eat lunch with…

Not like a date! Dear Luna you're crazy if you think that!

Denial you say? Hey, watch it!

* * *

About a week or so into things and things have gotten rough for no reason...Well, okay, I may or may not get in trouble for having just knocked some uppity mare from Canterlot out. You don't mess with me without getting some though!

What did they say or do to me? Well…you see…I was drinking some imported hard cider, and I kind of have no idea what they said or did. Kind of was out of it at the time. Whatever it was though, it must have been pretty bad because I'm normally a happy drunk.

Hmmph, whatever...this mare got what was coming to her.

After pummeling my fellow trainee into the clouds, an authoritative whistle stops me. She had gotten in my face, and I punched her. That's self defense, right?

"Private Dash, Private Righter, what is this?"

I jump off the stupid mare and salute Spitfire, though I wobble a little after getting up. Maybe I had a little cider after practice today...what? It's good shtuff!

"This madpony attacked me!" the other pony shrieks, and I have to stifle a giggle. Yeah...I did.

Spitfire drags us both to her office, where we both tell our sides of the story. I go first, since Spitfire seems to like me, while the other mare goes second.

"So what you're telling me is that you insulted her and she punched you?"

The mare nods to Spitfire. After a moment of looking at us, she removes her sunglasses and places them on the desk. She's staring at the mare intensely, but I am now fearing for my place here. Pleaaaase don't let this get me thrown out...I didn't mean to! Honest!

Spitfire breathes heavily through her nose, "Good. I have a strict no tolerance policy for harassment. Get out before I decide to up the punishment she gave you."

...what?

Ohmygosh, she's on my side! I'm not gonna die!

The other mare scurries out of the office, leaving me with Spitfire. Not wanting to stay and be reprimanded, I turn to face the door only for Spitfire to sigh.

"You stay."

I turn back to her with a weak smile, saluting her as I do so, "Sorry for all this, Captain. I promise it won't happen again."

"Oh, it won't. You can be sure of that. But I'm not gonna punish you."

Like, not at all? Boy am I lucky!

"At least, not in the usual way. You seem to have had a lot of cider given how much I can smell it on you."

Guilty as charged...but what's she gonna make me do?

"Word is around base you've taken a liking to Soarin. Is that true?"

…

I...uhhh…

My mumbling seems to amuse her, "I see. So, you like older stallions."

…

Okay, yeah. I like Soarin. Have since I first saw him fly...But what's age got to do with it? Mom was like twice dad's age and they were perfectly fine.

...well, that's what he says.

I blush guiltily as Spitfire smirks at me, "I wouldn't say that."

Spitfire leans one hoof on her desk and her head on it, her imp remaining, "Well, what else is Soarin but about 50% older than you?"

Nice...fun…I wish I could know more personally about him, but I can only learn so much through news articles, shows, and a few short meetings...

Taking a seat on the ground, I try to avert my eyes. Might as well just admit it all, "Somepony I want to get to know better."

Spitfire snorts and tilts her head back in laughter, "To be honest, Soarin was my gay best friend for years."

…

What?

"Wait, what?" I cannot hide the confusion in my voice.

The captain just seems to be even more amused at my confusion, "Let me explain. Until you came into the picture I thought my old buddy wasn't interested in mares because our almost entirely female team at the time didn't make him bat an eyelash."

She jabs a hoof in my direction with another snort, "You? He can't stop tripping over his words every time he glances at you. So until now I never brought up the issue and just let him be because he never brought it up, but it seems I was wrong all along. You must be something special to draw his eye!"

…

Soarin...likes…

Nono, she has to be kidding. I mean, he's like a top member of the Wonderbolts. I'm just some newbie kid...who he danced with at a wedding…

No, this is some sick joke by my superior who just wants to laugh at me. That has to be it.

"You don't have to joke," I mumble to her.

She calms herself down and shakes her head, "I'm not joking. You like him. He likes you. Seems like a perfect pair to me."

So...hypothetically...if she isn't lying to me…things still wouldn't work though right?

"He's my superior though, even if what you're saying is true. Aren't there rules?"

Spitfire shrugs, "Who would punish you? Soarin is my oldest friend. I owe him one after recent events. I won't raise a hoof if you two do anything together."

Before I can form a coherent thought about all of this, what with my cider addled brain, the captain shoos me away with a hoof.

"You should probably go sleep off your cider. You got work to do tomorrow, and you better not be a minute late!"

I didn't have enough to drink I think...or did I?

Whatever, I need to give her my affirmative, "Yes ma'am!"

On my way out the door, my hooves a bit heavy from my drinking, she calls out to me.

"Private?"

I slowly turn around to face her with a grateful smile. It only just hit me how much she has just done for me.

With my attention gained, Spitfire points a hoof at me from her seat, "If you do decide to date him or anything along those lines, promise me this: that it won't effect your work and that you won't hurt him. Soarin may be older than you, but he's a big softie."

...she's right. But I got to make sure that she's right about all this Soarin liking me stuff. I smile at her brightly and salute her one last time.

"Yes ma'am."

I'll think of a way when I get up...for now I need to sleep this off.

* * *

Sadly a training accident sent Goose to the hospital recently, and now Fleetfoot is subbing in for him. I'm not exactly happy with how she abandoned Soarin along with Spitfire awhile back on the Equestria Games team, but if he's forgiven them I guess I can try and do the same. At least Spitfire was apologetic back then, and now…

Speaking of which, her conversation with me was...it was certainly interesting. I can't remember all of it because of the hard cider, but I do recall the important part about her saying Soarin liked me…

She said he never batted an eye at a mare until he came across me. So, if he finds me so attractive like I'm sure almost all stallions (and some mares probably), I can test him…see how he reacts to my body. I already know he gets nervous when talking to me after all, but he might just not be good at talking to ponies.

Oh, hey! There he is on the landing strip! Time to test what Spitfire was talking about...

My tight Wonderbolt suit is on, so if he gives me a glance I'm sure he can appreciate what he sees. I mean, after all, I look awesome in this thing, and it so happens that it looks like he's here with Fleetfoot to look after our training!

I'm not doing anything at the moment. Should I go pay him a visit? I think I should pay him a visit.

I make an effort to show off as I flicker over to where he's standing on the runway, only stopping when I get to about a dozen-ish feet from him. I wave my hooves to get his attention because he certainly seems to be mesmerized by something.

"Hey Soarin! You wanna watch some of my awesome tricks as I warm up?"

If Spitfire's right, that should be a yes. And how I do want it to be a yes…

His eyes are not exactly focused on my face so to speak. They're focused on my lower body as it is, and I got a feeling where he's looking.

Success!

"Sure. I mean, it's my job."

Pffft, suuuuuure. I got your number.

Time to let him know that, "Well aren't you lucky!"

Still…ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! He really does like me!

Well, at least he thinks I'm as hot as I know I am. I can work on checking if he likes me for me later, but that's one level of confirmation down! Yes! I can work on the others later.

I decide to put a little show on for him. A few flips, some unnecessary barrel rolls, zagging and zigging, and just some regular plain spinning. If I was some regular pony like Fluttershy I would have gotten dizzy or sick from all the motion, but fear not, I am Rainbow Dash! The number one flier in all of Equestria!

I can see him admiring the streak of rainbow I leave in my wake, and I have to say I enjoy seeing him enjoy it. I hope there will one day be an encore performance, albeit hopefully more private…

My showing off continues for some time until I decide I've used as much energy as I probably should before a training session. I land in front of Soarin on the runway, at which point I turn back to face him with a big smile on my face. He has to have loved those, especially the whole part about my skintight uniform.

"How was that?"

He begins to say something, but a loud voice behind me startles us both.

"Private Dash, get a move on! You should be in the air with the others already!"

Oh Luna, time to get a move on! That's Fleetfoot. Seeya Soarin, gotta go!

"Yes ma'am!"

As I start to take off I make sure to verbalize that last thought, so that Soarin gets a proper farewell.

"Catch ya later Soarin!"

Definitely gonna have to do that again. I think the smile that he was giving means I made his day.

Just got to avoid blushing too much now during practice…my idol having a crush on me aside, it's time to get to work! I don't need the other ponies joking with me about it…

* * *

The Wonderbolt Academy is right by Cloudsdale, and given that this is a multi-week training camp, I just knew that I'd hurt my dad's feelings if I didn't stop by in some of my free time. After securing some free time away from the base I made my way over to his house.

It's a really nice one. Pretty big, but not too ostentatious. He runs the weather factory after all, but he's taking more and more time off as he prepares to retire in the next few years.

With a couple knocks on the door I hear somepony move inside. He's gonna be here any second…

The door opens and he pokes his head out, his rainbow mane is still as wild as my own and his purple-blue fur appears to be a bit less colored than it was when I last saw him.

How long has it been? It must have been at least a year…

I give him a nervous smile, "Um, hey dad."

He raises an eyebrow at the sight of me, as if he is surprised, "Rainbow?"

I shrug as he gestures for me to come inside, "I have the day off, and I decided to stop by."

Once I'm in the door and he has closed it my dad gives me a very confused look, "You never visit. What is the occasion?"

Great…well, I guess I deserve to be interrogated like this seeing as I've kinda blown him off for awhile.

"Just…dropping by."

We settle in, talk about what we've been up to, and after about an hour of this kind of small chat my dad decides to bring up a very embarrassing question.

"So, are there any stallions I should know about? It's about time that you started planning your future out a bit. Not exactly settling down, but being prepared to do so—"

I've never exactly talked to my dad about colts before, and doing so now is just…uuugh!

"Daaad!"

He's smiling at the sight of my embarrassment. If I didn't know any better I'd say that was the reason he brought this up, to embarrass me. He doesn't usually smile at all! Too stoic for that.

He almost gives a laugh, or rather as close to one as he can manage, "I am not saying now. Just that it would be nice if you were to think about your own future for once."

I can't believe that we're talking about this…

"I do think about it. I'm going to be the best flyer and the best Wonderbolt there ever was!"

"But you can't perform forever. A body can only do so much after all."

Much as I hate to admit it…he's right. But this body of mine is good to go for a loooong time. No need to worry about settling down, starting a family, and all that fairy tale stuff until I've at least made Captain.

"I…" I take a breath in as I think of what to say, "I'll think about it, okay? Maybe when I...maybe when I become a captain or something. When I won't be doing as much flying. Right now I'm only a recruit."

My dad moves across the couch we're on to bring me into a hug.

"That's fine. I just don't want you to be alone forever."

Oh yeah…that's why I don't drop by…

I hate seeing him like this. He never cared that mom was older, but she was way older…

* * *

Long story short, in an attempt to blow off steam I pranked Soarin. It didn't go too well. I totally made it up to him afterwards—hey, I don't know what you're thinking but you better not be laughing! It wasn't anything inappropriate! Just some pie…that we ate together…at his house.

If you're going to keep harassing me while I tell the story I'm not sure I wanna anymore. Hmmph…

Fiiiiine. Okay, so here I am, done with my duties for the day, and I meet with Soarin again.

So that we can start out on a good note, I try and be playful with him.

"I'm done with drills for today. Wanna go out and fly?"

I think I know his answer before he does, as a large grin appears on his adorable, dorky light blue face.

"Of course!"

I'm not in uniform this time, so it takes a lot of guts to turn around and prepare to take off: AKA, bend my front half down and prepare to launch off the ground with my flank in the air. He ought to love that.

Anyways, I wanna race. Let some steam loose.

"Race you to that cloud!"

I launch into the sky and towards the cloud that had caught my eye, and after a moment I hear him come after me. He was probably too distracted with my 'cutie mark' to instantly give chase, but I'm perfectly fine with that.

Since I've beat him up there, I turn around to see him catch up. Seeing him rush towards me makes me giggle, but I also can't help but stick my tongue out at my goofy dork who so adorably likes me.

I think that if I ever do settle down like my dad thinks I should eventually, that I should do it with someone fun and goofy…that way I can have fun with him our whole lives. Soarin's only in his very early thirties, so our age difference is like half of my parent's since I'm twenty one now.

"Boy you're slow!" I joke as he just tries to laugh along with me. I can see his eyes drifting, which just makes me giggle more. Spitfire really is right about him! He's positively, 100% head over heels for me. Not that he'd wear heels. Or maybe he would. That would be funny. I should talk to Rarity about making that happen…

"I'm not getting any younger," Soarin jokes back as he self-mockingly flaps his wings slowly. He's not that old, but certainly on the tail end of his career.

I poke his chest playfully, "Oh come on, you're not that old."

His eyes grow mischievous for just a second and my heart flutters. What's he about to do…

Gulp…not the time Rainbow!

Catching me completely by surprise, Soarin dashes into the air just like I had a moment ago while calling out in a smug voice, "You're right.

I bet these young wings could beat you to that cloud!"

What cloud?

By the time I can see where he's headed, he's far ahead of me and I'm forced to play catch up, "Hey, no fair!"

How dare he use the same cheap trick as me!

I'm fine with doing this kind of thing though…so long as we're together and having fun, I'm happy. And if things keep going this way, who knows? Maybe my dad'll be happy too one day.

We keep doing this cat and mouse game for awhile, sometimes throwing in tricks and other things to keep it all interesting. It was fun seeing him crash into a cloud while he was busy admiring me, all four times!

Once we're both tired and gasping for breath, which I'll admit took awhile since he's got pretty good endurance, we settle down on a cloud.

Or rather, I lay on it while he hovers right next to it across from me.

I'm tired and need to catch my breath, okay? I had drills today and he didn't!

My eyes are closed as I breathe in heavily and slowly manage to get out, "That was...fun."

I tap on the cloud fluff beside me. I want him to lay down next to me…

He takes my invitation and lays down there, "You said it."

Now my heart is beating even faster in my chest. It had been pounding because of my exercise, but now having him next to me is making me feel on fire.

I roll over on the cloud and bring my front hooves up to my chest. This is nice…I want to just stay like this. It feels like a dream…

"We...have tomorrow off. I was, uh, thinking of going to Cloudsdale. You...wanna come?"

I meant that to come out all at once, but my own nervousness kind of made that come out weirder than I expected.

His face twists into a thoughtful expression, as if he's trying to actually think this out without realizing I just asked him out…

I'll have to learn to handle the obliviousness. I should have asked Rarity for tips before coming here…

"I'm not sure. I've got some paperwork to do."

Oh dear Luna…ugh. I'll have to learn to start handling it now it seems. Okay then, maybe a slightly more direct method is called for.

I reach a hoof to his face and touch his soft fur. He smells nice and the fur is very soft…he probably takes good care of it. I wouldn't mind helping.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

I can tell he's blushing underneath his fur now by how he reacts. I'm sensing that I'm on the right track.

"What if somepony sees us and gets the wrong idea?"

…it wouldn't be wrong. That's the point.

Okay, why is the hardest part of this actually asking him out? I've got no experience doing this.

"I knew I should have asked Rarity for advice," I mumble to myself as I pull my hoof back.

A lightbulb flashes in his head, "Isn't that the Unicorn from the Young Flyers Competition?"

Ugh, how does he put that together and not what I'm actually asking?

I roll over again and pull the lovable lug closer to me, "Forget her. I'm just trying to think about how to word this."

I just start moving my hoof over him mindlessly, stroking his nice warm fur that has his sweat dripping down it from our nice exercise.

Okay, saying it won't kill me…it'll just…you know, hurt my ego.

Here I go…gonna say it…just need to feel this nice fur a little longer to bolster my courage. Come on, Daring Do wouldn't wimp out like this! Say it already Rainbow Dash!

"Would you...go out with me?"

His face freezes and I freeze up too. Uh oh. I, uh, wasn't expecting him not to instantly yell "Yes!". What now? Did I just make things awkward? Please tell me I didn't do that…

I try to immediately backtrack on my words, "I mean, if you don't want to, I understand, but…ponies keep telling me you like me. And I like you, since you're fun and nice...so I thought, you know, that maybe…"

Soarin's way of responding is to hug me. I feel my body cringe at the sudden touch, but I relax soon after as his warmth washes over me. When I try to express my shock he cuts me off.

"I do…You're the most athletic, beautiful, and fun mare I know."

I can feel my wings spring up, my body knowing what I want to do before I do. I want to go be with him now. I've been waiting for years for this moment!

I prepare to take off and fly again while also nuzzling against his face, "Let's go out then. Spitfire owes us both one anyways, so let's have some fun!"

He seems to hesitate and I feel my heart sink again. What's wrong?

"Aren't I a bit...old for you?"

Okay, that's his hold up? Really? I'm the one asking him out and he thinks I have an issue with his age!?

I reach my hooves to the back of his head and grimace right at him to show him how serious I am, "I don't see what age has got to do with it at all. I like you, you like me. Screw whatever anypony else thinks."

Before he can do any more neigh saying because he's feeling self-conscious, I pull him into a kiss. He doesn't resist at all before returning it, making my heart melt inside my chest as I seal the deal.

Other mares may like the big tough stallions, happily ever after stories with princes, or even just stallions who look nice.

Me? I want him and have for awhile. My whole life I've wanted to be a Wonderbolt, and now that I am I think I should start branching out my goals, because this feeling is too good to ignore.

He's MY goof now.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**_Thank you for reading, and please leave your thoughts in the review section below, as they are seriously what helps me write! Liking and favoriting the story help too, as does following me! Morale support of the highest fashion!_**


	3. They're Winging It (Part 1)

**_A/N: Special thanks toAwesomeness-sama, vivilovesyou, and thebeastinsideusall for your reviews last chapter! Your thoughts are greatly appreciated, and I hope to hear what you guys think about the next piece of the story!_**

_**Big announcement at the bottom for when you're done, so please read it when you get there!**_

**Next part of the story begins now, so please leave your thoughts in the comments below so I can bring you more fun chapters down the road!**

* * *

"Ohmygosh-ohmyg-g-gosh-ohmygoshhhh…Soarin!"

"Ohmygosh? Really?"

"P-please kill me…I never thought I'd sound like that…that's so embarrassing…"

"Haha, why? It's actually kind of adorable."

"S-shut up…"

* * *

**(Two weeks later)**

* * *

Oh boy! I don't think I've felt this good in a long time! Heck, I don't think I've felt this good ever! Having a marefriend who is real nice, fun, and who I see all the time is really a stellar opportunity! I hope Rainbow and I can be this happy forever!

I mean, waking up besides her is so nice…even if she is a bit frisky, I don't mind! It's been a month of us being together, and two weeks since we moved in together. Well, kind of moved in together. She's sleeping at my place now, and sometimes I sleep at her place, but the fact of the matter is we're always together!

I can't wait to see her later—

Wait, where is she? I should be seeing her now, since I'm overlooking her drills with Fleetfoot. The trainees are supposed to be all here right now, and our best one isn't! That's quite noticeable, and hard to hide!

"Uh, where's Dash?" Fleetfoot asks me in a whisper as we watch all the trainees who are here take off. Only Dashie is missing…did she lose track of time or something? I could have sworn I woke up after she did today…yeah, definitely. When my alarm went off she was already gone!

I shrug to my fellow flight instructor, "I don't know. She left early this morning. I thought she'd be here first."

Fleet gives me a cheeky smile, confident in how all the trainees can't hear us from their places in the sky, "Having sleepovers so soon?"

Yes…sleepovers. That is a word for it. When Rainbow Dash so cutely says "Ohmygosh" in between breaths. I feel dirty just thinking about it…

I know I am blushing as I look away from her, "Please, Fleetfoot. It makes me feel weird as it is, not to mention talking about it with my friends."

"It gets easier the more you do it. I'm an ace! Just ask anypony around Cloudsdale!" Fleetfoot brags, though I can only roll my eyes to her. Fleetfoot is quite the interesting character, that she is…

Still, she is my friend and I would rather not know that my friend has 'been' with everypony from the mailmare to the mayor, or whomever she has been with, "Too much information," I sigh as I realize my other friend probably has to hear about this stuff all the time, "Poor Spitfire probably hears way too much about it, what with your loud mouth and her being your friend."

"Hahaha, you don't know the half of it," Fleetfoot's chuckling worsened as she continued talking, her voice completely suggestive, "Anyways, where's your landing pad?"

"Fleet!" I admonish her, noting that she has gone too far. I mean…it is kind of funny, but I respect Rainbow too much to allow her to be called that!

…unless, of course, she allows it. Then I'll allow it too, just between us. Because it really kind of is funny…

Fleetfoot just keeps laughing, not seeming to care about my complaint, "What? I thought it was clever!"

"Which should have told you it was a bad idea," I snort, to which she rolls her eyes and gestures towards where Rainbow should be.

"But, anyways, seriously, she's always here on time! Where the heck is she?" she pauses for a moment before laughing again and winking at me, "Huh, come to think of it, she once told me she'd do anything for the Wonderbolts or something of the like. Seems like she was right!"

…I…

Okay, we're done here. Sometimes even your friends can be too much.

"I'm going now."

"Oh you're no fun!" she complains as I walk away, "I bet Spitfire would get the joke…at least, after a few mugs of cider…"

Ugh…Fleetfoot. Sometimes you should just keep your mouth closed—

Wait, was that an innuendo too? I don't know. Did I mean it to be?

Ugh, she's getting to me on a mental level!

I need to go see Dash to cool down...but I still got a lot of work...ugh. Why can't Dash just be here today?

* * *

After a long day of work, ending somewhere around 8PM at night because of stupid paperwork, I return home ready to eat Dash's pie!

…not THAT pie. I mean the pie she said she would make for me today. She's actually good at it now since she got that recipe from her friend—

Oh who am I kidding, I meant both.

Anyways, I am surprised upon entering my house (where we agreed to sleep tonight) to find that Rainbow is waiting for me on my couch right by the front door. She isn't bouncing around in joy like she has been the past month, so right off the bat I am taken aback. Is something the matter?

I open my mouth to say hello, but she manages to say my name first. Her voice sounds kind of forced, not to mention that it is cracking, "Soarin."

Oh dear, has she been crying? Her eye appear a little red. Has something happened? Maybe I should play this safely until I know what's the matter…I don't want to make her feel bad by saying anything insensitive.

"Oh, hey Dashie! I didn't see you out there today. What's up?"

I approach her on the couch and she looks away from me, her voice continuing to waver, "I was…"

As I sit down beside her, she turns back to face me with a smile I can tell is fake.

"Busy. Yeah, that's it."

Okay, she's not getting off the hook that easily, "Busy? With what?"

"A doctor's appointment."

Her smile has morphed into a little laugh. Okay…

I snuggle up beside her and smile back, trying to play into her little charade. Had she gone to see one of our Wonderbolt doctors or related medical personnel?

"Oh, so you saw Doctor Hawk Eye?"

She shakes her head, briefly breaking eye contact, "Uhhh, no. Not him."

Okay, maybe Hawk Eye's partner?

"Doctor Honey Cut?"

She laughs nervously, shaking her head no, "No, I didn't see him."

That leaves only a few others, and I really hope it's not one of them…

"Don't tell me it was Doctor Burns. I don't even know why we hired him! He's terrible!"

"Of course not!" she giggles for a moment before sighing and looking me in the eyes with her own, which appear to be tired, "I saw my personal doctor back in Ponyville. The brother of your friend Caramel."

Caramel's near identical brother! That's somepony I know, since he took care of me when I got all beat up awhile back in Ponyville, "Oh, Doctor Stable! He helped me when I crashed in Ponyville back at the trials."

Wait…that's a long flight. Why'd she go back home for a doctor when we have many here she could have gone to?

Okay, this is getting really weird, "Wait, why were you seeing a doctor back in Ponyville? A checkup?"

Rainbow nods, her smiling beginning to fade. I think she can tell I am catching on to her little dancing routine of the truth, "Hehe, yeah, one I didn't think of until just recently."

Okay, enough of this little game. If something is wrong, I am going to help her with it. She saw the doctor? Then something must be wrong. She might just feel uncomfortable saying it.

I put a hoof around her and pull her into a hug, "Is something the matter Dashie? What's wrong?"

She returns the hug, but she is holding me much more lightly than I am her, "Uhhhh…" she perks up and tries smiling again, though her poker face leaves much to be desired, "Nothing! Nothing's…wrong! Per say…"

Rainbow is silent for a moment, and I let her have the silence. I'm hoping she will speak her mind if I give her the chance.

This possibility comes true when Rainbow's façade melts away into a face of complete nervousness, her lip quivering and eyes shaking, "If you, you know, don't consider my career being over as being wrong."

Is this about today's practice? A bit of an overreaction, but she is wholly devoted to the Wonderbolts…it wouldn't be too out of place for her to have a breakdown about missing a practice.

I hope that's it, at least…

I rub her back soothingly and smile to her, letting her know I am here for her, "Just missing one practice isn't going to be any big deal. Don't worry about it, Dashie."

I kiss her forehead and then rub my own against it. Oh how I love her.

Rainbow sniffles as she begins to fight back tears, "That's not it," she bites her lip and looks up and down between me and the couch.

"I'm…" She mumbles something that I can't hear as she buries her head into my chest fur. What was that she said?

Oh, I should probably ask that out loud, "What was that?"

Rainbow continues to bury her head into my chest, "I'm…"

She mumbles again, and I begin to grow really worried. What's the matter with my poor Dashie?

I open my mouth to ask her to speak louder, but she does so without my prompting. Her voice increases multiple levels to the point she's shouting and crying into my chest.

"I'm going to be missing the next ten months of practices!"

Uhhh…what?

Why would she be missing practices? Has Princess Celestia decreed that she and the other elements of harmony go save the world on some quest or something? Something else? Is she not able to fly well? No, that can't be it…she flew back to Ponyville and came back here today! She's fine as far as flying goes…

I bite my lip, unsure as to just what is wrong as she continues to cry into my chest, "Why, are you going somewhere?"

Rainbow moves her head away from my chest so that she can groan, "No, egghead, I'm not going to be able to fly for that long. I can't be a Wonderbolt unless I…" she turns back towards me and I can hear her whimper as she continues to cry, the tears flowing even faster now, "I…do something to change the condition I'm in. And I—I don't want to…"

Ooooh, I see! Okay, she doesn't need to worry. I'll help out however I can! Some medical issue shouldn't make my poor Dashie upset!

"Oh!" I smile down at her as I lower my face to kiss her forehead, "Do you need money for an operation? I'm sure I can help you out—"

She moves back a little so that she can look me in the eye, her voice raising to a shouting level.

"I'm pregnant, Soarin! You knocked me up! We're having a baby!"

…

W-w-what?

…

I…she…

Having a foal?

Foal = pregnancy. Pregnancy = no heavy duty flying. No flying = no Wonderbolts.

Oh Dashie…

But…I'm going to be a dad? I…we're going to be parents? Oh my…what should I say? What should I do? The idea of being a father is exciting, but what this means for Dashie…

Is she even going to…I mean…I…

Oh Dashie. What's going through your head right now.

* * *

Rainbow begins to calm down, water still tearing in her eyes. She must realize how stunned I am as she begins to soften in her voice as well, though it is quite fast paced as she rambles, "I just…I'm sorry for yelling. I just don't know what I should do. This is so gonna ruin my Wonderbolt career, and I'm not sure I want to have a foal at all, especially when I still have so much left to do in my life! How can I afford to take care of a foal and also go and be a Wonderbolt at the same time?"

I…oh Dashie, I'm so sorry…what can I do? I mean, someone needs to take care of the foal, if she has it…

Just because mom's are expected to take care of foals doesn't mean that I can't do it instead though! I mean, my flying days are about over. I'm slowing down as it is, and if Dashie has the foal that'd let her get back to work on her training.

Maybe me being old isn't bad for once…it makes this a better option than it would be otherwise! I'm just sorry that Rainbow has to go through this. Oh Soarin you idiot, one month into your first relationship you get your marefriend pregnant!

"I could take care of it," I swallow my breath before clarifying, "Our foal, I mean."

"But you're just as busy as I am…" Rainbow mumbles, though it is loud enough to understand.

I shrug. If it means helping Rainbow's future after she and I have both just screwed it over, then I'll do it. Anything for her, and our foal. Our foal…

"I've been thinking about retirement for awhile now. I could always retire and take care of it," I am the one to avert my eyes this time, "That is, if you know…"

She looks up to my eyes and I see that she is scared. I pull her in tightly to a hug, trying my best to physically comfort her as she continues to mumble, "I wouldn't feel comfortable with not having it."

Okay, phew…she's having it. If that's what she wants, then I'm happy for her. I was a little worried she might not, but then again that would be best for her career…

Whatever, that doesn't matter! She sounds like she has come to her own conclusion of sorts, and it is my duty as her coltfriend and the father of this child to help her however I can!

…yes, I am old fashioned-ish. If I was completely old fashioned I would not be in this situation.

So, where do we go from here?

I nuzzle her head and bring her in close to me, "Okay then, so what should we do next?"

"I don't know…" she whimpers, which I understand completely. Oh Dashie…she must be so scared right now. I hope she can tell I still love her completely. I'm not some deadbeat who runs from responsibility, and I am going to help her however I can! I vow myself to that!

"Rainbow, look at me."

I bring a hoof to her face and wipe a tear from her eye, at which point she begins to calm down again.

With her attention gained, I lean in and kiss her. Nopony makes me feel as good and special as Rainbow Dash, and I want her to know that.

I smile to her and bring out the happiest face I can put on, "It'll be okay. I promise."

She sniffles, "But…"

Rainbow doesn't have a complete retort, instead just snuggling herself into me. I think she understands what I'm saying and feeling…

I kiss her cheek and whisper to her, trying to cheer her up, "You became Equestria's best flyer once without almost any formal instruction. I'm sure you can get back to being the best with a little bit of grit when this is all over."

"I hope so…" she sobs into my neck. After a moment she buries herself completely into my chest and I sigh as she continues, "Hold me. I want to just sleep for the moment."

Luckily there aren't many lights on in the house, and it's dark outside, so we can definitely just crash here on the couch.

I lower my hooves to Dashie's stomach and kiss her on the lips again, "I love you Dashie," with my hooves, I rub her beautiful blue stomach. Where our baby foal is now growing. As I slowly caress her stomach, I whisper to her again, "You'll be a great mom."

This time Rainbow is the one sounding encouraging, her face actually appearing genuinely happy for the first time this night, "You're gonna be a great dad, Soarin…"

We're just laying on my comfortable couch, jus the two…no, three of us. Silence hangs throughout my house as nopony really knows what to say or do…all we know is that we're going to get through this together.

After a few minutes of our silence, Rainbow pipes up again, "I was worried you'd be mad at me."

Me? Mad at her? Oh Rainbow…please tell me you weren't worried I'd be upset? I could never be mad at you for something like this…if anything, you should be mad at me…I mean, we're equal in fault, but I'm the older, wiser one…

Wiser doesn't mean wise, but I just feel guilty…

"Of course I'm not mad at you. We're in this together."

Dash crawls up to kiss me as we lay on the couch, "And that's why I love you."

Just the three of us…

I love her, and I already have some love swelling in my chest for the little lifeform in her.

This may not be the most ideal thing, but that doesn't matter right now. We're happy, we're okay, and that is what matters.

* * *

At work the day after, I am walking through the office building and whistling happily. I've already bought a bunch of stuff for Rainbow for when I get home, having filed a fake report today saying she's sick. It's kind of true, and I'm the person who reviews that stuff, so abuse of power, yay! I think the Wonderbolts can be corrupt so much as it lets my marefriend not have to do exercise that could cause complications that hurt our foal.

I've got a mug for her that says "Best Mom", a bunch of magazines and books for taking care of a mare when she's pregnant and after, a more stretchy Wonderbolt uniform so she can dress up even as she gets bigger—

"Soarin!"

That sounds like Spitfire—

"Get in my office, now!"

I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgonnadie!

Wait…

Okay Soarin, no. You're not going to die! She has no way of knowing you got Rainbow pregnant!

But when she does…well, I was planning on resigning anyways? Oh dear…this is not going to go well.

I stroll into her office and give the Wonderbolt Captain a big smile. Technically, we're the same rank. Technically, she also runs the show…she can't REALLY get me in trouble without a ton of paperwork, trials, and whatnot…

Oh dear. She doesn't mind doing paperwork. I was hoping to retire WITHOUT being kicked out. I would like my untouched pension, thank you very much!

As I smile to my friend, boss, and soon to be executioner, I address her politely, "Is there anything you need, Spitfire?"

My fire maned friend leans over her desk and lowers her sunglasses to stare at me, "Why wasn't Private Dash at practice today? Or yesterday?"

And at that moment I realized I will not be able to hold out against her, "Uhhh…"

No, Soarin! You have to find a way to handle this. Your marefriend's and your foal's future depend on finding a way to go about this that doesn't get you killed and her thrown out of the Wonderbolts!

I smile to Spitfire as I realize I should probably thought of a plan before this moment, "She had a doctor's appointment. It slipped her mind beforehand, and so she didn't get a chance to inform us."

Spitfire nods slowly, eyes observing my still smiling face, "I feel like you are lying to me. Are you lying to me to save your marefriend?"

Oh dear, did I smile too much? What's giving it away?

"No, I promise I'm not lying!"

Okay, now I'm on the defensive…not good! Not good!

She is the one smiling now as her little plan comes together, "Good. Then you will tell me about what she needed to see a doctor about in Ponyville or Cloudsdale that she couldn't come see a doctor about here, since I would have heard if she was in our infirmary."

Okay, that's it I suppose. S-sorry Rainbow…

I sigh as I decide heavily to let Spitfire in on this little secret. If anyone, my very closest friend can understand right?

"She was seeing the doctor about whether or not she was pregnant…"

Right?

"One month! You couldn't last one month!? I know she's the hottest mare around town, but seriously Soarin!?" Spitfire yells furiously, her front hooves slamming down on her desk.

Not right…

Now, I get where she's coming from but I'm not solely to blame here! Rainbow was the one who was seducing me! How can I be faulted when she's soooooo beautiful, sleeps in my bed, AND is a tease?

Okay, yeah, I guess I screwed up…but I'm not alone!

I try to smile and laugh it off, "She's the one who—"

Spitfire continues to yell at me from over the desk, "I don't care who started it! Your irresponsible actions have jeopardized her chances at ever being a star Wonderbolt! THE star!"

…she's right, and I know she's right…the opposite side of the great feeling of being a father-to-be…

But still, Rainbow and I have come to a decision. I just hope Spitfire won't stop Rainbow from coming back after this all.

As I stare blankly and stupidly at Spitfire, she begins to calm down. After a sigh and taking off her glasses she massages her forehead, her face contorting as she finds herself at a loss for words.

I look down dejectedly as I realize how mad my best friend is with me right now I never thought I could make her this mad, but I understand…Rainbow Dash was her favorite student at the academy, and Rainbow and I being together has ruined that…

After the momentary, awkward silence she sighs again and says, "Okay, first thing's first: is she having the foal?"

To try and assert some level of agency, I nod and explain my plan, "Yes, and I will be retiring after it is born to take care of it."

This seems to relieve her of some of her negative feelings, "Fine. But I expect your resignation directly after, because that foal is going to need somepony willing and able to take care of it. Especially if it's half as wild as it's mother."

I nod to her, sensing that she's beginning to get over her initial burst of anger, "Of course."

She gets up from her desk and walks over to me, "Soarin?"

Is she going to hit me? I feel like she's going to hit me…I mean, why is that okay? I couldn't hit a mare, not that I'd want to. But if I got hit right now people wouldn't be as mad as if the reverse would happen—

Oh who am I kidding. This is gonna hurt, and I just need to accept it. She's right in front of me now, and she's moving—

"Congratulations," Spitfire says lightly as she moves to hug me. Wait…she's not gonna hit me? I guess I should return it now…

She flashes me a weak smile as we continue our hug, "I just wish you could have waited, you know, another ten years or so."

"Sorry…" I bashfully respond. Yeah, we screwed up…but you know, we'll manage…

Spitfire sighs as she looks down at my chest and then back up to my eyes, "I would say go apologize to Rainbow Dash, but it's as much her fault as yours."

Finally, she understands…not that it makes it any better. It just means my best friend wants to kill me less for messing up her best pupil's career track.

She pauses, then raises a hoof to my face as her smile broadens, "You're gonna be a great dad."

Now I can genuinely smile at her, appreciating how well she's taking this and her supportive nature, "Thanks Spitfire…"

You know…maybe…I have a good idea.

"Can you be their godmother?"

I'll have to clear it with Rainbow later, but I'm sure she'll be fine with it…unless she wants her friends to be the godparents. Not sure how that'd work out, but we'll find out. I mean, I've never had a foal before, so I've never looked up a lot of this stuff!

I mean, I looked up a little before…but that was just out of curiosity, in case I ever wanted to retire and settle down…guess I'm doing that a bit earlier than I thought I was going to!

"Sure, under one condition."

A condition? I have a feeling I know what it is…and it's going to make nights a whole lot less fun.

"What?" I innocently ask, hoping that it's something that doesn't involve Rainbow and I in separate beds.

Spitfire releases herself from our hug and goes back behind her desk, where she pulls open a drawer and retrieves something. This done, she throws what she just picked up to me and I catch it: birth control pills. An unopened, new case of them.

I'd joke about them being unused, but Spitfire really doesn't need them.

Spitfire points to them, "You make sure Rainbow takes these from now on so that the next time you two are feeling touchy-feelie we don't have to have this conversation again," she takes her seat again, "At least until she's retired and behind a desk, like me. I mean, look how far I got without having to deal with being pregnant!"

I laugh as I think about how ridiculous what she just said was, "That's because you're—"

The death glare returns, albeit without the shouting. I should probably not finish this the way I was going to.

"—a paragon of self control, hehe."

There. Better.

"Just make her take the damn pills," Spitfire groans, "And make sure she eats healthily! No more cider for her. I know how much she likes it, but that hard cider can do some bad stuff during development I hear."

I can't help but keep smiling at Spitfire. She's really okay with this, whether she says it out loud or not. Perhaps she can't, on a professional level, say too much, but the fact that she congratulated me and seems supportive is good enough…

"Thank you, Spitfire. I knew I could count on you."

* * *

When I get home later with all of my things, Rainbow is laying down on our bed. Our. Oh how I love saying that…

I suppose my house isn't really meant for having a foal though, since there isn't a spare bedroom to begin with. I feel like that was the start to this whole debacle, to be honest. Couldn't make Rainbow sleep on the couch, and she's been fantasizing about being with me for a long time…and she is stunningly beautiful. A bad mixing pot of stuff.

At least we're okay for the time being…I hope she doesn't regret this decision. Regret being with me. I know I'm happy for the time being, and I just want to help her and make this as easy as possible for her.

"Soarin?" Rainbow calls out to me, awoken from what I assume was a nice, long nap. I put the things I brought home down and head over to our room, the door open but the lights off. I close the door behind me so that she doesn't have to adjust to the light just yet, and I take my place on our bed.

"What is it Rainbow?" I softly ask, nuzzling my face against hers while pulling her in close.

"You told Spitfire," Rainbow pouts, "I got a message saying she's going to put me on maternity leave."

Is she upset? I guess we didn't really talk yet about telling the other people we know…

"Sorry Rainbow…I had to tell her."

Rainbow shrugs and rolls herself into a closer position to me, "I'm not that mad," she sighs as she continues to pout a little, "Just upset that I can't even hang around base now since I'm officially off duty."

Wait, what?

"Friends and family can visit though, can't they?" I ask, not understanding what she's saying.

Rainbow shakes her head no, "Spitfire says it's too dangerous there for me now. That she'd never forgive herself if she lets her best friend's foal get hurt by some accident."

I see…after Lightning Dust caused that big accident, I can understand Spitfire's worry about something happening. I guess it's understandable though…

"Oh Rainbow…" I say to her, at a loss for words. What do I do? What do I say to my poor marefriend, who now can't even visit the group she's tried so long to get into and just recently managed to join.

After my silence hangs for a bit, Rainbow speaks up again with a semi-worried voice, "So, maternity leave. Do I still get paid or what?"

Hmmm…well…

"Well, usually it's for mares after they have foals, not before…" I explain, though I am a bit curious about how Spitfire's gonna make this work. This must be her paperwork, official way of stating her begrudging approval, "But I suppose since you're only on the Wonderbolt Reserves and Spitfire and I are the ones who get to make the calls, she's bending the rules a bit."

"I just don't want to go hungry…" Rainbow states sadly. Wait, she's worried she won't be able to eat?

Why I'd never let that happen to her! Of course she'll be able to eat, even without any benefits given to her, "Hey, of course you won't go hungry. I'll do whatever I can to help you out."

Her face lights up, figuratively at least because this room is very dark right now, "You mean it?"

I nuzzle my head into hers, "Of course, Rainbow. I'm not going to leave it all to you."

She returns the motion before she begins to mumble, "So, uh, just talking hypothetically here…" she swallows loudly, obviously stumbling as she tries to find a way to say something, "Uhh…you know…would you…"

"What's the matter, Dashie?"

Her voice becomes extremely rushed as she tries to say everything at once, "Wouldyouwanttomarrymebecausewe'regoingtohaveafoal?"

Despite how fast she spoke, a certain word stuck out. It's one of those words after all!

"M-marry you?!" I respond instinctively, my brain wrapping around the idea as my mouth blurts those words.

She becomes defensive and worried instantly, seemingly thinking like she did something wrong by asking, "I mean, you don't have to. I just…you know…thought that maybe you would want to…"

I…I want to be with Rainbow, but getting married…I'm not opposed to it, but is she ready? Is she really ready for any of this?

Oh dear…why couldn't her birth control just worked? That'd have really helped us out of this bind…

Still, I should see how she feels about it, "Do you want to?"

Rainbow looks away from me for a moment, "It might make it easier to tell my dad. Might not even have to tell him if we do it soon enough."

That didn't really answer my question…

"But do you want to be married to me?" I'm okay with the idea, but does she only want to ask because she's pregnant? Or does she really want this? Does she know the difference? "I mean, Rainbow, I love you, but we've been together less than a month…"

Still…the thought of coming home these next months, Rainbow cooking a nice pie that is just ready for me when I get back, her beautiful stomach slowly getting bigger…I think that's quite the ideal. And then, once it's born, her coming home to me, and I'll have dinner ready for her…I am the better cook after all, and I'll have our foal ready to see their beautiful mother…

Yeah…I think I could be married to this lovely, beautiful mare. I don't think I could ever be with anypony else. I love her, and I already love our baby.

Rainbow seems to be the same way, as she nuzzles into my neck and runs a hoof over her stomach, "I love you too…" she kisses me as her eyes bat dreamily, "And I've kind of always wanted to be with you."

Before I can respond, she places a hoof in front of my mouth and blurts out, "But you gotta be cool, and real sweet, no matter how demanding and needy I am. Okay?"

Only that? I already am ready to put up with whatever Rainbow can throw my way, and I can surely take care of her no matter how needy she gets, "Anything for you. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy."

This seems to soothe her, as she lowers her hoof and smiles to me with tears of happiness in her eyes, "I'll make you happy too."

To celebrate this momentous occasion of sorts, us now being kinda-sorta engaged, I lower my head down and begin to rub it gently against her belly. Oh how fun it's going to be seeing our foal develop! I wonder how Rainbow will do when she can't be the fastest thing in Equestria anymore? It'll be funny seeing her not flickering about anymore.

"Soarin! That tickles!" she laughs as I continue to rub against her.

I laugh too, just so happy that we can be together like this. Outside here there might be a lot to be concerned about, but in here it's just us and everything's alright, "I'm just so happy! Oh I can't wait!"

"Do you want a boy or girl?" Dashie asks, to which I find myself stumped. I don't know…haven't had the chance really to think about that yet!

"I don't really know. I mean, a boy would be nice since I'm a boy and you're a tomboy, so I think we could raise a boy. But if it's a girl that'd be nice too, since it'll be just as awesome as its mother."

"You're too much…" Rainbow states through what I bet is a blush underneath that blue fur of hers.

I continue to rub my head against her belly until she shifts back a bit, still giggling as she tries to retreat from me.

"Soarin! Knock it off! T-t-that still tickles!"

I continue to join her in laughter, "What's wrong with a little tickling?"

"I didn't say where it tickles…"

Oh…oooooooh. This again.

Hey, what's there to lose this time?

"Oh."

Rainbow curls up to prevent me from accessing her stomach, "So, no more tickling," she uncurls as a devilish look appears on herself, though her voice sounds bashful, "Unless, you know…you wanna…"

Okay, see that? See that right there? She's the kinky one, I swear!

"Hey, Dashie? I really do love you. You know that right?"

"Of course…and I really do love you. Even if you ruined my career."

"That's only half my fault!"

"Meh, details."

I'll spare you the rest, as it is. At least for the night.

* * *

** Author's Note: Next update will not be for awhile, but if you enjoyed this story I have some other things to possibly tide you over until then: I have a Marvel/MLP crossover named We Remember Everything that focuses on Luna and Loki, I have a MLP and Warcraft (WoW) crossover known as "Equestria Was Merely a Setback", and if you by chance like anime, particularly mecha and Gundam, I have a Gundam story called "All Hail Zeon" that doesn't require any foreknowledge to read, but has giant robot action and lots of character development in it! If you guys could support any of those stories while waiting for this one I would be very appreciative!  
**

**Thank you for reading, and please leave your thoughts in the reviews below, as they are seriously what helps me write! Following and favoriting the story helps too, as does following me! Thanks again!  
**


End file.
